Butterfree
|backcolor = |name = Butterfree |jname = (バタフリー Butterfree) |image = 012Butterfree.png |ndex = 012 |evofrom = Metapod |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = BUT-ter-free |hp = 60 |atk = 45 |def = 50 |satk = 80 |sdef = 80 |spd = 70 |total = 385 |species = Butterfly Pokémon |type = / |height = 3'07" |weight = 70.5 lbs. |ability = Compoundeyes Tinted Lens (Dream world) |color = White |gender = 50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂ }} Butterfree is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Butterfree is an insect-like Pokémon appearing as a large butterfly. Butterfree has a large purple body with light blue limbs and a nose with very small fangs. Its eyes are quite large in proportion to its head and are a red color. Butterfree's large wings simply appear as black and white butterfly wings. Special abilities Regular Butterfree have the ability Compoundeyes which raises its accuracy rating by 30%. Outside of battle, Compoundeyes will raise the chances of finding a Pokémon with an item if the user is in the lead slot of the party. Butterfree befriended within the Dream World have the Tinted Lens ability, which doubles the power of "not very effective" moves. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Evolution Butterfree evolves from Metapod at level 10 and is the final evolution of Caterpie. In the anime Butterfree first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Saumrai where Ash Ketchum's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree near the episode's end. Ash used this Butterfree on a number of different occasions, but eventually released it in the episode Bye Bye Butterfree. Other notable Trainers to include Butterfree in their team include Ritchie and Drew. Game info Locations |pokemon = Butterfree |redblue = Evolve Metapod |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Metapod |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest, National Park Route 2, Trees(Silver only) |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Rare(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Metapod |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Metapod |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Metapod |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (White only) |bwrarity = Rare }} Spin-off game locations |Snap = Beach |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Secret Storage 1, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Metapod |PMD2 = Apple Woods (1-7F) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |redblue = In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. |yellow = Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain. |gold = It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. |silver = Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. |crystal = It flits from flower to flower, collecting honey. It can even identify distant flowers in bloom. |ruby = Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. |sapphire = Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. |emerald = It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away. |firered = The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. |leafgreen = In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. |diamond = It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |pearl = It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |platinum = It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |heartgold = It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. |soulsilver = Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. |black = It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |white = It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Butterfree_RB.png |yspr = YellowButterfree.png |grnspr = Butterfree_RG.png |Iback = Butterfree_GenI_back.png |gldspr = Butterfree_Gold.png |slvspr = Butterfree_Sprite.png |cryspr = Butterfree_Crystal.gif |IIback = Butterfree_GenII_back.png |gldsprs = Butterfree_Gold_Shiny.png |slvsprs = SilverButterfreeShiny.png |crysprs = Butterfree_Crystal_Shiny.gif |IIbacks = Butterfree_GenII_Shiny_Back.png |rbysapspr = Butterfree_RS.png |emeraldspr = Butterfree_Emerald.gif |frlgspr = Butterfree(FRLG)Sprite.png |IIIback = Butterfree_GenIII_Back.png |rbysapsprs = Butterfree_RS_Shiny.png |emeraldsprs = Butterfree_Emerald_Shiny.gif |frlgsprs = Butterfree_FRLG_Shiny.png |IIIbacks = Butterfree_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr = DiamondPearlButterfree(M).png |ptspr = Butterfree_M_Plat.png |hgssspr = HGSSButterfree.png |IVback = Butterfree_M_GenIV_Back.png |dpsprf = Butterfree_DP_F.png |ptsprf = Butterfree_Plat_F_.png |hgsssprf = Butterfree_HGSS_F.png |IVbackf = Butterfree_F_GenIV_Back.png |dpsprs = Butterfree(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Butterfree_M_Plat_shiny.png |hgsssprs = Butterfree_M_HGSS_Shiny.png |IVbacks = Butterfree_M_GenIV_Shiny_Back.png |dpsprfs = Butterfree_F_DP_Shiny.png |ptsprfs = Butterfree_Plat_F_Shiny.png |hgsssprfs = Butterfree_HGSS_F_shiny.png |IVbackfs = Butterfree_GenIV_F_Shiny_back.png |bwspr = Butterfree_M_BW.png |bwsprf = Butterfree_F_BW.png |bwsprs = Butterfree_M_BW_Shiny.png |bwsprfs = Butterfree_F_BW_Shiny.png |Vback = Butterfree_M_BW_Back.png |Vbackf = Butterfree_F_BW_Back.png |Vbacks = Butterfree_M_BW_Shiny_Back.png |Vbackfs = Butterfree_F_BW_Shiny_Back.png }} Origins Butterfree vaguely resembles the Inachis io butterfly. However, its wings are white instead of colored. Name Origins * English: "Butterfree" is a portmanteau of the words "butterfly" and "free". Trivia * Despite Butterfree being a -type, Butterfree could not learn any -type moves until Generation III. * Butterfree and Beautifly are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. *Despite the color of Butterfree's body mainly being purple, it is classified as a White in the Pokédex, being its wing color. *Butterfree is the first non-starter pokemon introduced to have more than one types. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:White Pokémon